


Skin

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Wall Sex, bucky is kind of a jerk for a bit, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: You finally decide to give Bucky a night he won't forget.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This was for on a request on tumblr, and was based on the Rihanna song "Skin". The prompt is in bold, the song lyrics are in italics and are not my words. I hope you enjoy, and I live for feedback!

Bucky had been flirting with you for weeks.  It started out as just lingering glances when he thought you weren’t looking and progressed to him brushing his fingers across your hand when you would hand him things.  You were confused by this since Bucky struck you as being kind of a jerk, and you never really talked outside of mission related discussions. Steve said that he was just abrasive because you didn’t know him, and once he opened up he was a big teddy bear.  You were not so sure.

One evening you were cleaning the kitchen after preparing your famous enchilada casserole for the team and Bucky volunteered to help.  “Hey doll, what would you say if I asked to have dinner with me this weekend?” He asked as he wrapped up the leftovers. “I would say, I guess I could do that.” You answered and smiled at him.  That weekend, he was a perfect gentleman which kind of surprised you since Bucky had a reputation as being kind of a womanizer. At the end of the night he asked if you wanted to come to his room. “Oh honey,  **if you want to get me naked, you’ll have to convince me it’ll be worth my time.** ” You replied as you winked at him and turned to walk towards your own room.

Over the next few weeks, Bucky tried everything to get you to sleep with him, but you had no intention of being just another one of his girls.  He really stepped up his flirt game, showing off in the gym, offering to watch sappy movies on movie night, even going so far as to clean the kitchen after you cooked dinner for the group.  Finally, you were ready to concede. “Ok! Fine! You win.” You said as you rolled your eyes, “You think you can handle this? Be at my room 2200 sharp.” You told him as he was shamelessly showing you just how much he could bench press in the gym one day.  If you were going to do this, you were definitely going to make it a night Bucky would not soon forget.

Bucky arrived at your room right on time.  “Wow.” Bucky said as you opened the door. “You look good enough to eat, doll.”  You smirked as he took you in. You were wearing a black silk robe and the matching black stilettos you only wore on very special occasions.   

“You like what you see?” He just nods in response. You gesture towards a chair set up in the living room “Sit.”  He immediately obeys. You walk over and push play on the stereo and the slow sultry sound of Rihanna's “Skin” begins to play.  

 

_ The mood is set _

_ So you already know what’s next _

 

You begin walking toward him slowly removing your robe to reveal a matching burgundy lace bra and panties set.  You reach the chair and slowly make your way around to the back where you had stashed a pair of handcuffs. He tenses slightly when you put them on, but then he relaxes and gives you a slight nod of approval.  “In case you decide to get handsy.” You purr as you move to straddle his lap. You begin rolling your hips with the music as you lean over to sing the lyrics in his ear

 

_ No teasin’ you waited long enough _

_ Go deep I’mma throw it at you  _

_ Can you catch it? Don’t hold back _

_ You know I like it rough _

_ Know I’m feeling you, huh _

_ Know you liking it, huh _

 

You can definitely feel the large bulk of his cock straining in his pants, and it gives you so much satisfaction knowing you put it there.  He leans his head in and begins to kiss your neck, along your jaw making you moan in response. “Oh screw it.” You mumble as you smash your lips to his in a heated kiss, planned striptease forgotten.  Before you knew what was happening, Bucky had snapped the cuffs and had you pinned against the wall. “You are pretty good at teasing, little girl. Let’s see if you can live up to the hype.” He reaches down and slips a finger into your thong pushing the material aside. “Oh my God, so wet for me already.” You let a low moan escape your lips as he slips a finger inside you.  The cool metal feeling so good against your heated core.

 

_ All in baby don’t hold nothing back _

_ Wanna take control ain’t nothing wrong with that _

_ Say you likin’ how i’m feeling gotta tell me that _

_ Just put your skin baby on my skin _

 

You were vaguely aware of the song still playing in the background as Bucky’s finger slid in and out of you curling and deliciously hitting your g-spot. You could tell that you were getting close and your breathing started coming in gasps. “You gonna cum for me doll?” Bucky whispered in your ear.  He unclasped your bra and leaned down to take one of your nipples in his mouth at the same time that he started rubbing your clit. The combination of the extra stimulation sent you over the edge and you felt your knees grow weak as you shuddered through your orgasm. Bucky held you up and placed soft kisses on your neck and chest.  As soon as you could stand, he removed your panties and his clothes and picked you up effortlessly. 

 

“Don’t think that we are done, darlin.” He said as he lined himself up at your entrance and pressed you against the wall.  With one smooth thrust he was inside you and you groaned at the feeling of being so full. You didn’t think you had ever taken a cock as big as his and you were pretty sure you could become addicted to this feeling.  “Oh God, Bucky so full” You moaned as you laid your head back. “So tight” Bucky moaned into your lips in response. As soon as you had both adjusted he started to move.

 

He was moving at an agonizingly slow pace, your legs wrapped around him, his arms effortlessly supporting your weight.  “Come on, super soldier.” You said as you nipped at the patch of skin just below his ear. “Don’t hold back, I’m not going to break.”  That was all the encouragement he needed and he started slamming into you at a fast and brutal pace. You couldn’t help the moans that were escaping your lips “Yes! God yes! Just like that!”  He moved to take your weight with just one arm and snaked the other between your bodies to rub your clit. That was all you needed and you came hard, your vision going black for a second, unable to do anything but scream his name.  “That’s right, scream for me, let everyone know who did this to you.” A few more thrusts and you felt his cock twitch, his cum shooting out deep inside you. 

 

“God you are so sexy, Y/N.  That was definitely worth the wait.”  You smile as he slowly lowers you to your feet.  “Yes it was.” He places a gentle kiss on your lips. You stand there for a little while just wrapped in each other’s arms coming down from your respective highs.  After a few minutes, he suddenly looks confused, “Where did you get the cuffs? Sorry I broke them.” “That’s Okay, they were Nat’s. She said something about them being her favorite pair.”  You replied. “Oh shit, she is going to kill me,” You both laughed as you walked toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. “So are you going to stay the night? Or take off like you do with all the other girls?” You ask as you look up at him.  “I’m not going anywhere, doll. You are never getting rid of me after that.” He places a gentle kiss on your forehead and you think that maybe he isn’t so bad after all.

  
  



End file.
